Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which processes image data of various content to be displayed as a content image and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which has a structure for efficiently offering a content image to a user in accordance with his/her interest in the display apparatus and an external apparatus when a user uses the display apparatus together with the external apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal/image data received from an exterior source through various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may include a display panel that displays a processed image signal as an image on the display panel, or may output a processed image signal to another apparatus having a display panel so that the processed image signal can be displayed as an image by the other apparatus. Here, the image processing apparatus having the former structure will be called a display apparatus. A television (TV) is a non-limiting example of a display apparatus.
With development of technology, additional functions of the display apparatus and various kinds of display apparatuses have been provided to users. For example, a user may use a plurality of display apparatuses such as a TV, a portable multimedia player, a mobile phone, etc., all together. Many kinds of display apparatus and various content has been designed to be easily controlled by a user to view content images, not only on a TV, but also on a tablet personal computer (PC), a portable multimedia player, a mobile phone, and the like.
If a user who is viewing a content through one display apparatus desires to view the same content through another display apparatus, i.e. an external apparatus, it is conventionally inconvenient for a user to control user input interfaces of the external apparatus so that the external apparatus can acquire and reproduce the corresponding content. Therefore, it will be convenient for the user if there is provided a structure or environment where a content image displayed on the display apparatus can be also displayed on the external apparatus without any separate control.